


Bubblegum Scarves

by SoudaPop



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Au’s And HC’s, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, M/M, Multi, Other, Why Did I Write This?, otp, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoudaPop/pseuds/SoudaPop
Summary: A collection of my Soudam AU’s/HC’s. Expect lots of angst with the occasional fluff. Requests are open! I will only write SFW, thank you!Updates every Thursday!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	1. Headcanon 1: Scarves

Headcanon 1: Scarves. (Original HC: Gundham eventually gives Kazuichi his scarf bc he knows Kazuichi is bad at handling the cold.)

“My paramour… I have a gift for you.”

Kazuichi turned his head to face Gundham. He was sitting on the couch, tinkering with an old fashioned clock and rebuilding it. Gundham had just walked into their apartment, slightly shaking from the outside cold. “Hey, Gundy, at least take off your coat! C’mon, you can give it to me later, you should at least warm yourself up first!” “You’re one to talk, Dark Prince. You’ve been freezing all day.” Kazuichi turned to the side and pouted. He had a point. “Yeah well…” He muttered something to himself and went back to tinkering. Gundham didn’t let it go. “Dark Prince, what was that spell you muttered that was in a language unable for me to hear?” Kazuichi’s face slightly flushed as he admitted what he said. “It’s stupid but… I just don’t want ya getting sick or anything, Gundy.” Gundham was dumbfounded for a second, then regained his composure and laughed. “My Paramour, you amuse me. How could I, the great Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice, succumb to a measly threat such as sickness? Ha! Luckily, neither of us will have to worry about that during this season of Demeter’s rage!” Gundham walked behind Kazuichi, removed his scarf, and wrapped it around Kazuichi’s neck. “Wha-” Kazuichi looked down and then to his side, where Gundham was sitting. “You- You’re- Wai- YOU’RE GIVING ME YOUR SCARF?!?!” Gundham chuckled. “Of course, my Dark Prince. It was only a matter of time before I passed it onto you.” Kazuichi was so happy he yeeted himself at Gundham and captured him in a hug. Gundham returned it, gently rubbing Kazuichi’s shoulder and placing his head on top of his highlighter sharks. They stayed like that for a few minutes. “I love you, Gundham.” “I love you too, Kazuichi.” Kazuichi relished the moment.  _ I love this. But I don’t deserve this. _


	2. Request Headcannon: Work

This chapter is brought to you by a lovely anon that requested a chapter based on their HC. I hope you like it, whoever requested this!

Request! Headcanon: Work (Original HC: Kazuichi overworks himself and Gundham has to drag him back to bed.)

It was currently 3:30 A.M. Kazuichi had been working all night. The bags under his eyes were quite visible, and his beanie had fallen off to reveal a tangled mess he called hair. San-D currently rested in Kazuichi’s front pocket, and Maga-Z was inspecting his toolbox. Both of the Devas knew something was wrong. Not only was it an ‘ungodly hour’, as Gundham would call it, but Kazuichi had not gotten a wink of sleep. He had been working since the shop opened. Luckily, Gundham and Kazuichi lived just a block away from there. Both of the Devas scurried off, leaving Kazuichi with nothing to do but stress-work now that he thought he lost the Devas.

Gundham awoke to scratching at his door. Opening it slightly, he felt the Devas climb up his arm and signal him. 

“Wait, I left the shark mortal in your care, why are you not with him? He hasn’t slept? And he’s been overwhelmed at work again? My Zeus… Thank you for informing me, my Dark Devas of Destruction. I will recover my paramour and return him at once.” Letting the Devas eat and then sleep, Gundham changed into casual clothes and speed-walked to the workshop.

Meanwhile, Kazuichi was crying and working as best he could. 

“I lost the Devas, this car is an absolute pain to fix, I have to work extra hard because the gift I got for Gundham is extra expensive, and then I have to get to school in a few hours, oh wait, it’s Friday, god, I’m so stupid for not remembering-” His mumbling practically disappeared as he flipped a mental switch and went into work mode. This version of Kazuichi didn’t focus on anything but his work. Work Kazuichi was good for things like making MiniMaru or just small projects, but for long-term projects that took 5+ hours, it would leave him drained. He knew he should’ve at least texted Gundham that he would be working late, but it was fine.

“Kazuichi!”

**Shit.**

“U-uh… hey Gundy!” Kazuichi sheepishly laughed and went back to nervously fixing the car. Gundham gripped Kazuichi’s wrist and looked him dead in the eye.

“Do not ‘Hey Gundy’ me. You’ve been working all day, haven’t you?” Kazuichi avoided eye contact and Gundham let out an exasperated sigh. “My paramour, you know you can’t keep doing this. You’re going to break yourself.”

“I’m not. I have to keep workin on this, so I’ll be good, Gundy.” Kazuichi tried to release his wrist from Gundham’s grip, but he would not budge.

“Kaz, please. You’ve been overwhelmed lately. Let’s just go to bed. Okay?” Kazuichi was seriously tempted, but he couldn’t afford a break right now. “Why do you work so hard on this automobile anyways? You are the tamer of automatons, this should be an easy task, especially after a good night’s rest.”

“Well, remember that day a girl came in with that busted-up Lamborghini that I had to fix?” Gundham nodded earnestly, remembering the stars in Kazuichi’s eyes when he mentioned the car. “So, that girl had lots of other rich friends that wanted their cars fixed up too. So, they paid in advance and want the cars by Sunday, brand-spanking-new.” Gundham let go of Kazuichi’s wrist and pulled him into a small hug.

“Well, my paramour, you can make their automobiles better than if God made them if you just rest. Please, come back to our abode and rest your tired soul. Your face clearly betrays your statement of ‘I’m fine.’”

After a few seconds of deliberation, Kazuichi agreed to come home.

“Hey, Gundy?”

“Yes, my Dark Prince?”

“I… I can't sleep. Can you… y’know…”

Gundham didn’t have to be asked twice. He quickly wrapped Kazuichi in his arms and they cuddled. 

“Thanks, Gundham.”

“Anything for you, my paramour.”


	3. Soulmate AU: Timer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day! Woah! I wrote this one a long time ago and thought it was fitting to put it here! Requests are open, so you can request whatever you like! AU’s, HC’s, ships, whatever you want! I will only write SFW though, thank you! SoudaPop out! (*'▽'*)

This one-shot takes place during the Despair Side of the DR3 anime! If you want to imagine them in their current or past clothes, you can! I left it vague so even if you haven’t watched the DR3 anime, you won’t get spoiled! (⌒▽⌒) Also, this is A Soulmate AU, this one is Timer! A timer on your wrist counts down to the time until you meet your soulmate!

  
  


Gundham Tanaka was broken.

Scratched.

Ruined.

Obviously, it wasn’t his fault.

It was an accident.

One of his animals had gotten riled up and attacked him. His arm had been badly scarred in the process.

But he still blamed himself for it. He sat on the bed, gazing at his wrist, a constant reminder of his mistake. How many times did he cry over it? It had been three years. But Gundham still felt the pain as if the wound was fresh.

His timer was broken.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuichi Souda was broken.

Unfixable.

Ruined.

Obviously, it was his fault.

He doesn’t know what he did that day. Did he make Dad extra mad? Did he mess up on a car? Did he accidentally change the course of the future or something? What did he do wrong? He sat on the bed, gazing down at his wrist, a constant reminder of his mistake. How many tears did he cry over it? Three whole years had passed. But Kazuichi still felt pain worse than when his father hit him.

His timer was broken.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope’s Peak Academy accepted these two ‘broken’ boys. The Academy didn’t care about soulmates, just Ultimates. But the boys knew different. Everyone else at the school had met their soulmates. They were the outcasts. Kazuichi walked to school, bruises and scars hidden by makeup. Gundham took the bus, the object of his shame hidden by layers of bandages. They had all their classes together. A girl named Sonia obsessed over both of them, completely ignoring her prince soulmate from a forgien country. They both were extremely smart, but hid their grades. Different, but similar.

Kazuichi was walking during lunch with his semi-friend, Nagito. They were talking about class, until Nagito brought up how hopeful his soulmate was. Kazuichi listened, but was saddened. Just as he feared, everyone at the school had a soulmate. Except for one person. Maybe _he_ was like Kazuichi…

“Souda-san, are you listening? Souda-san?” Nagito waved a hand in front of Kazuichi’s face, but he was lost in thought.

“Earth to Souda! Anyone copy?” Kazuichi was still walking and thinking. Nagito playfully elbowed Kazuichi in the side. Unfortunately, that caused Kazuichi to fall down from the path they were walking on, and roll down the hill and into the nearby river.

“SOUDA!!!” Nagito tried his best to get down to the river in time to help Kazuichi, but the current was too strong. Kazuichi had been swept away. Nagito opened his phone and called campus police.

.

.

.

.

.

Gundham needed a break. His animals had been tense today, although he had no idea why. He left his dorm, and walked onto campus grounds. If anyone asked, he would say he was off to perform a dark ritual, but in reality, he was getting some fresh air. He took his usual route to a secluded lake, and sat at the end. The moonlight reflected calmly on the surface of the water. After about 10 minutes of peaceful meditation to clear his mind, Gundham was about to leave when he saw an odd figure at the other side of the lake. Walking closer to inspect it, he had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop a scream from escaping. There, face down on the bank of the river’s end, was a boy, covered in bruises and scars. He wasted no time in picking him up, and rushed to his dorm. He didn’t even notice the intense stinging that seared like fire on his wrist.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazuichi’s eyes opened slowly. He was greeted with a ceiling unfamiliar to him. He tried to sit up, but a bandaged hand gently pushed him back down.

“Where am I?”

“You’re safe. You’re staying in my room until Tsumiki-san awakens from her slumber.” Kazuichi was taken aback. He was in Gundham’s room? That voice was unmistakable, it could only be him… 

“Why am I here?” A small coughing fit overtook Kazuichi, ending with Gundham giving him some water.

“After this, you must rest, shark mortal. But to answer your question, I found you washed up on the riverbank. Now, rest, shark mortal. You’ll need it for the treacherous recovery Tsumiki-san has in store for you.” Kazuichi just nodded and let his pain pull him into a dreamless sleep. Included in this pain was a searing fire on his wrist.

.

.

.

.

.

Gundham sat in the bathroom, visibly shaking. He had undone his bandages to check the source of his pain, and saw his timer. The once faded red numbers were back in full force. They were rapidly changing, number spinning and blurring. His timer was out of control. And then… it stopped. His timer had run out. All he was left with was a line of red zeroes. One thought echoed in his mind. _Kazuichi Souda is my soulmate._

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Kazuichi woke again, he was in the Nurses Office. Another one of his classmates, Mikan Tsumiki, was treating him. 

“O-oh! You’re awake! I was too loud, wasn’t I? I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!!!”

Kazuichi did his best to calm down the distraught nurse. After calming her, she proceeded to try to make small talk while she dressed his wounds.

“S-so… how’s your soulmate?”

“I… uh, I haven’t met ‘em yet.”

“B-but… your timer! I saw it on your wrist while I was checking your wounds! Was I not supposed to do that? I’m so sorry! Forgive me!!!!”

Kazuichi was left shell shocked as Mikan then rushed to clean his wounds as an apology. _I’ve… met my soulmate?!?!_

After she was done, Mikan informed Kazuichi that he would be staying with Gundham while he recovered, as Kazuichi couldn’t afford to live in the dorms. Gundham helped Kazuichi limp to his room, as Mikan had informed the both of them of Kazuichi’s injuries. He currently had 3 fractures in his arms, 2 broken ribs, a broken leg, hundreds of cuts on his body, and years of scars and bruises that Kazuichi begged Mikan to keep secret.

After they got to his room, Kazuichi sat with Gundham on the bed, both of them gazing at their wrists.

“Tanaka-san… I need to ask something. Do you have a soulmate?” Kazuichi knew the answer, but if he was right…

“I thought not. My timer broke when I was a young child, unbeknownst of soulmates.”

“You _thought?_ ”

Gundham took a deep breath, and turned to Kazuichi. 

“When I met you, mortal…. I felt a fire on my wrist worse than the 9th Circle of Hell. When I looked at my timer again, it went berserk and then stopped. This leads me to believe…” Gundham hid his face in his scarf as Kazuichi registered what he was trying to say.

“Actually… I was thinkin the same thing. My timer broke when I was a kid, so I thought that something bad happened to my soulmate or something. When I met you, my wrist felt like that time I burned it on the frying pan.”

“So… we’re ‘soulmates’ now?”

“I guess so. But we can just hang out as friends for now, if ya want!”

And from that day forward, Kazuichi and Gundham were joined at the hip. Now, they live their days happily, paying back to the world they helped destroy and adopting a girl named Miu, and helping her build a robot brother named K1-B0.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t feel comfortable with Kazuichi and Gundham adopting Miu and helping her build K1-B0, you can just omit that if you like! It’s just a person HC of mine I’m fond of ( ^ω^ )


	4. Request! Headcanon 2: Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon requested by @Burokori here on Ao3! Feel free to request a headcanon! I would also appreciate if you put a song with it as well, because I love to listen to music while writing, so that way I can get a general vibe! Long paragraph over, SoudaPop out!

This chapter was brought to you by Burokori here on Ao3! I hope I did your headcanon justice! (*^▽^*)

Request! Headcanon 2: Bakery (Original HC: Gundham is good at baking and likes to make things for Kazuichi if he feels down.)

Kazuichi walked in and dropped his backpack on the floor. He dragged himself to the couch, fell onto it, and groaned, releasing all of the emotions he had kept back for the day. Gundham walked over to him from the kitchen.

“What troubles you, my paramour?”

“It’s nothin Gundy, just some stupid customers at work…” Gundham was immediately alarmed. The people in their area weren’t exactly… the most accepting. Both he and Kazuichi had their fair share of wounds from evil mortals attacking them. Gundham kneeled by the couch and ran his fingers through Kazuichi’s hair to try to calm himself.

“Do you wish to share this information, my Dark Prince?” Kazuichi looked away, almost guiltily, and Gundham was quick to comfort him. 

“If you don’t wish to, my paramour, you don’t have to. But I would truly appreciate it if you did.” Kazuichi nodded, and sat up on the couch, letting Gundham sit next to him. As soon as Gundham was seated, Kazuichi practically threw himself onto Gundham and started sobbing.

“T-they called me n-names an-and they tried to grab me and started hitting me and-” Gundham just wrapped his arms around Kazuichi.

“Shh, my paramour. You are safe now. Did you recognize any of those demons?” Kazuichi shook his head, just wrapping himself around Gundham even tighter. Gundham did his best to comfort his distraught boyfriend. And then, it clicked.

“My paramour, I know what might help. Follow me.” Gundham gently lifted Kazuichi’s shaking form off the couch, and held his hand as they walked to the kitchen. A small _ding_ was heard as the scent of freshly baked goods filled the room. Kazuichi watched in awe as Gundham pulled out a tray of perfectly baked red velvet cupcakes. 

“How’s this as a distraction?” Kazuichi could only nod as he ran to the fridge to grab the pre-made frosting and help Gundham decorate. It took a while, mainly because Kazuichi kept trying to draw the Devas on cupcakes, but eventually, they had them all decorated and sat down to relax. As Gundham bit into a cupcake and turned on the tv, Kazuichi snuggled up to him and asked him a question.

“Hey, Gundy, can you teach me how to bake?”

And then began the **Frosting Escapades.** Gundham first taught Kazuichi how to make frosting, and Kazuichi then kept putting some on Gundham’s nose so he could boop him. Eventually Gundham got angry and did it at Kazuichi, so there was a time where one would try to surprise the other with a frosting boop. Then when Kazuichi actually learned how to bake, he used his experience as a former Ultimate Despair to his advantage. He’d bake horrible foods for all the homophobic sh*ts at work, and amazing ones for everyone else. 

Fun fact, when Gundham invited Kazuichi to meet his mom, Kazuichi made her a cake so he would leave a good impression. It wasn’t necessary though, because Ms. Tanaka loved him immediately and started showing Kazuichi everything about Gundham. Needless to say, Gundham stayed hidden in his scarf the whole time. 

More random headcanon things because this is too wholesome:

  * Gundham learned how to bake because his mom isn’t the best at cooking
  * Gundham jokes that he could be the SHSL Baker if he wanted too
  * Hajime quickly taught him that Izuru was better though
  * If Kazuichi is gone for a long time, Gundy makes strawberry macaroons because they remind him of Kazuichi
  * Kazuichi built something to help Gundham bake
  * Kazuichi would rather re-infect the world with despair, be put into another killing game, even be executed, and become Junko Enoshima than eat anyone else’s baking.



Thank you for bringing this amazingly wholesome headcanon into my life.


	5. Request! Headcanon 3: Carry

This chapter was brought to you by another amazing anon who submitted a request! Thank you, and I hope I did your headcanon justice!

Request! Headcanon 3: Carry (Original HC: Gundham likes to carry Kazuichi bridal style)

It all started when Kazuichi sprained his ankle. Being as stubborn as he was, he played it off as long as he could, until his bruise was extremely visible against the yellow of his jumpsuit. He (reluctantly) agreed to let Gundham help him when he needed it, so Gundham was now constantly seen around Kazuichi’s workshop and just around him in general. If you asked him, Kazuichi would say that he hated being treated like glass, which he did, but he’d never admit that he secretly really appreciated Gundham taking care of him.

And then it happened. Kazuichi was just walking down the sidewalk to his apartment with Gundham, coming from the convenience store down the block, when he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. He face planted into the concrete, and his ankle broke with a resounding  ***crack*.** Also, he spilled the milk, but there was no use crying over it, so Kazuichi had to grab his mostly broken phone and call Gundham. Gundham immediately ran out of the house, got his first aid, and found Kaz. When he saw how bad of a state his paramour was in, he immediately called Mikan and rushed Kazuichi to the hospital. The problem was, Kazuichi gets extremely motion sick, and the car going 80 down a curvy road wouldn’t help, especially with an injured Kaz. So Gundham did the only thing he knew how to: be dramatic.

He carried his paramour bridal style, let Kazuichi adjust, and then speed walked (which left Kazuichi feeling like he was on a bumpy roller coaster) all the way to the hospital. Because Gundham is a hecking g i a n t, they got there relatively quickly. Mikan almost had a heart attack when she saw Gundham looming over her. 

“I-I’ll take care of him r-right away! N-no need to worry Gundham!” With that, Kazuichi was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into a different room.

In the ten minutes it took Mikan to assess the situation, bandage Kazuichi, and prescribe painkillers, Gundham had thought of 5,237 things he could do to make Kazuichi feel better, most of which included the Devas and ice cream. 

When they got home, Gundham was reluctant to let Kazuichi walk on his own, so he carried him bridal style, and kicked open the door to their apartment.

“WE HAVE RETURNED!!!”

Kazuichi never forgot, and always made sure to tease the hell out of Gundham whenever he entered a room.

The second time it happened was when Kazuichi had fallen asleep in the car due to sheer exhaustion. Miss Yukizome was… intense to say the least. Work had drained Kazuichi of all energy, and Kazuichi texted Gundham “hamster Chan save me pls”

“What troubles you my paramour”

“You know that song, Country Roads”

“COUNTRY ROAAADDDSSSS”

“GUNDY, TAKE ME HOMMMEEEE”

“Oh okay”

Gundham slowly carried Kazuichi home. When they returned, Kazuichi was already fast asleep and Gundham was too tired to move and he had no idea how to move Kaz without waking him up, so he sat on the couch and fell asleep, still carrying Kazuichi. Needless to say, Kazuichi was very confused.

And the third and final time was actually with the roles reversed. This was when Gundham and Kazuichi had just barely started dating. Gundham was internally panicking because he just started dating the cutest guy in school and he had no idea what in the 9 circles of Hell dating was supposed to be like. Kazuichi was dreading the day his father found out. And with midterms rapidly approaching, both of their stress levels were skyrocketing. So, to help with their stress and to be productive at once, Gundham proposed a study date in the library. Kazuichi had texted ahead of time to let Gundham know he would be a bit late, his dad needed help at the shop for a minute.

Gundham decided to take the opportunity to Google what it was like to date someone. He turned on incognito mode (he’s s m a r t) and started searching. He was quickly overloaded with information. Clearing his tabs, he then decided to start reviewing some of the material Miss Yukizome had given them. Luckily, Kazuichi was good at math, but Gundham’s head still spun at all the numbers. 

_ y=x _ _ 2 _ _ +7x-16? What is this unholy blasphemy?!? _

Gundham quickly got a headache, and his stress didn’t help. The poor boy hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, so that’s how Kazuichi found Gundham sleeping, face planted into his books. He grabbed their book bags first, slung them over his shoulder, and had to discreetly carry Gundham to his dorm. It was a grueling task, carrying your 6 foot tall boyfriend across the school and staying hidden, but he managed. Once they were in Gundham’s dorm, Kazuichi tried his best to gently lay Gundham down on his bed. He was about to leave when San-D jumped onto Kazuichi’s sleeve, and tried to signal him to stay. After a few seconds of hesitation, he decided. “Screw it.” Kazuichi climbed into the bed, and snuggled with Gundham. He seemed pleased by this.

_ Oh damn, this is nice. No homo tho- wait what am I saying, I’m gay as hell, I’m dating Gundham mother-freakin Tanaka, and I’m proud, take that, myself! _ Kazuichi smirked to himself triumphantly and let Gundham’s steady breathing lull him to sleep.

Gundham was as pink as Kazuichi’s hair when he awoke.


	6. Yandere AU! 1: Sonia’s Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VIOLENT/GORY BACK AWAY PLEASE I HATE THIS CHAPTER AND I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS CHAPTER HOW DID I WRITE 2598 WORDS OF THIS NANSNWKSKLQLSOWHBSNDN

WOAH THERE READERS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE/GORE/DEATH/DESPAIR, BACK AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU  **DO** LIKE ALL THOSE THINGS LISTED ABOVE, NO WONDER YOU’RE A DANGANRONPA FAN! BUT THIS IS  **_NOT A WHOLESOME CHAPTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. I REGRET WRITING THIS CHAPTER WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING._ ** Also if my writing seems to change during paragraphs it’s because I wrote this chapter across the span of a week.

.

.

.

_ How did this happen? _

_ How could she have done this? _

_ Why did Gundham have to be the one to find him? _

_ Why was Kazuichi murdered? _

.

.

.

It was a bright day on Jabberwock Island. Up to Chapter 4, everyone had awoken from their Neo-World Program comas and was back to normal. Living out their days peacefully and coming to terms with their past actions was all they did, and they were fine with that. Now that the killing game was over, everyone could be normal people again.

Nearly everyone had their partner, and they stayed by them. Ibuki was in a ployamorous relationship with Mikan and the Ultimate Impostor (whom they had named Keith for the time being.) Fuyuhiko was finally able to be with Peko, with no boundaries keeping them apart. Mahiru and Hiyoko were in a relationship that they refused to admit. 

Kazuichi had at first kept his distance from the group. When he awoke, he snuck off onto the fifth island and hid there, tinkering with the leftover materials for the rest of the group. He’d leave them by the pods they were for. For example, he built a machine that could chop ingredients up to 50 miles an hour for Teruteru, and left it outside his pod. It wasn’t until Fuyuhiko put his foot down and demanded that they look for Kazuichi that they searched.

They found him, sitting down by the water and tinkering with another gadget. 

“Ah, you found me already? That sucks. I was about to finish a voice recorder for Nagito so he could have a constant supply of him saying ‘hope’ over and over.”

Kazuichi stood up, cracked his neck, faced the group, and put his hands behind his head.

“Let’s go. I was getting pretty lonely on my own anyways.”

They talked all the way back, glad to see that their bubbly highlighter shark was back to normal. But in reality, he was anxious for when Gundham would wake up. Kazuichi did a lot of self reflection during his isolation. He sorted out things, and honestly, he was scared at how much he had hid from himself. 

First off, he was gay. He had rejected the idea when he first realized it. He knew it wasn’t his fault, he was still a normal person, he just liked guys, but his memories of his father would disagree. He could see it now, his father standing over him, ready to strike, shouting curses and screaming- no. He wasn’t in that place anymore. He was safe.

Second off, he understood why he liked Sonia. It wasn’t even a crush, his internal fear of his father and recognition of his sexuality had made him chase after her. He sat at the beach some of those days, wondering why in the hell he used to follow her and do ever for her. Was it to hide? Was she his shield? What was it?

The first thing he did when he was back with the group was pull Sonia aside.

“Hey, Sonia-san, can I talk to you for a second?”

“What is it, Kazuichi?”

He nervously fiddled with his jumpsuit while saying this, nerves overtaking him. “I just wanna say… I’m sorry, Sonia. It was really weird and creepy of me to keep following you around like that. I’ll be better, I swear, and I understand if you don’t wanna talk to me anymore or-”

“Kazuichi! Please stop with that nonsense!”

“W-what?”

“It’s fine. I bear no ill will to you for that, Kazuichi. Let’s put the past behind us and move on, alright?” Kazuichi’s eyes were filled with tears or happiness as he and Sonia shared a hug. Now, all Sonia could do was hope that Kazuichi had truly moved on and would leave her and Gundham alone.

.

.

.

“Alright guys, it’s the 20th day here. Nekomaru and Gundham should be waking up soon. Let’s get their cottages ready and make sure someone’s there to greet them when they wake up. Any questions?” Hajime made the announcement at the breakfast table that day. Everyone nodded in agreement as they got to work.

Kazuichi still felt guilty, so he offered to help Sonia in any way she needed to help prepare for Gundham’s awakening.

Kazuichi was helping Sonia decorate Gundham’s new room with things he might like when Sonia decided to make some small talk.

“So, Kazuichi, how much did you discover during your period of self isolation? Forgive me if that’s an odd question, I’m just curious.” Kazuichi just shrugged and said “Stuff. Like, uh, I think I’m gay.”  _ I shouldn’t have said that, I should NOT have said that. _

The pair was silent for a few tense moments, Kazuichi not daring to move. And then Sonia did something that he didn’t expect. She jumped on him and gave him a back-breaking hug.

“Oh, Kazuichi, I’m so happy for you!” Kazuichi wheezed as Sonia continued crushing him and twirling him around. 

“U-uh, Sonia, I can’t breathe!” Sonia released him and Kazuichi fell to the floor, clutching his chest. 

“Oh my god, Kazuichi, are you alright?” He weakly nodded and he soon discovered bruises that started to blossom on his chest. He stood up, flashing her a small shark-toothed grin, and they got back to work.

.

.

.

.

And so, when Gundham awoke, he was overwhelmed. Sonia was constantly hovering over him, checking in him every ten minutes to make sure he was okay. He knew why, but it didn’t change the fact that she was much too overbearing. Kazuichi didn’t help matters as he tried to talk to Gundham, but Sonia would shoo him away and say things like “You said you moved on from me, so leave me alone!” Kazuichi would slink away, hurt that his friend would say something so venomous, but slink away nonetheless.

Gundham was ready to get out of his cottage, but it seemed Sonia was always at his door. Eventually, only Kazuichi tried to talk to Gundham, but one glare from Sonia sent him away.

After about two days of thinking himself stir-crazy, Sonia entered his cottage. 

“Gundham, you’ll have to forgive me. It seems they all tried to keep us apart. But worry not, my love. They’ll all be gone. Especially that meddlesome Kazuichi. You’ll be mine… all mine.” Gundham played along, and when she left shortly after he broke down.

_ What in the nine circles of hell just happened oh my gods hades please take me now zeus smite me jesus it’s my time take me to heaven auta take me to church ill worship like a dog at the shrine of you lies- DO NOT START SINGING AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

Sonia left him alone that night, sure that her precious Gundham would be safe. Kazuichi took the opportunity to sneak in to talk to Gundham.

He stood at the door, shaking, breath uneven. Calming his nerves, he raised a hand to the door and knocked quietly three times. Gundham shakily opened the door, fearing Sonia and her insane ‘love’ for him. He immediately let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in when he saw Kazuichi. Kazuichi didn’t know if it was the moonlight or his bad memory, but Gundham seemed paler. The two silently walked into his cottage and sat on his bed.

“Hey, uh, I’m sorry for comin in so late. You’re probably busy so I’ll just make this quick. I-I’m sorry, for all the stupid things I did in the Neo-World program. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you, especially because of Sonia. She’s her own person and so are you, I shouldn’t have tried to change that because I wanted to. It’s completely fine if you don’t wanna talk to me anymore or anything like that- yo, you okay? Gundham, what’s wrong?” Kazuichi started freaking out as Gundham sat there on the bed, quietly crying into his scarf. 

“I’m sorry, Kazuichi, you don’t need to see me like this. I just- I can’t- I-” He was cut off with a comforting hug from Kazuichi. There they stayed for the rest of the night, Kazuichi even falling asleep on Gundham, completely unaware of the livid Sonia peeking in through the windows.

.

.

.

Sonia had broken her oven trying to make a Novoselic chocolate cake, so she asked Kazuichi to come to her cottage. He gladly obliged, happy to try and make up for his actions.

While he was working on it, he noticed something. Her oven was spotless, no trace of chocolate anywhere.  _ Maybe Novoselic chocolate is different or something.  _ But it just got curiouser and curiouser. Her oven worked fine. There wasn’t even a single scratch, like she hadn’t ever used it.  _ Like she hadn’t ever used it… _ Kazuichi, thoroughly confused, stood up to ask Sonia.

“Oh dear… it seems you’ve seen it.” Sonia turned halfway from her spot in the kitchen to reveal herself toying with a knife. “You know, Kazuichi… I always thought that you and Gundham might’ve been friends if not for that stupid ‘love rivalry’ you created. But I never thought you would hurt me so… It’s like you’ve stabbed this blade into my chest.” She stabbed her heart, making Kazuichi shriek, but as she turned fully toward him, his voice died out. The blade was in the thin area between her chest and her arm, narrowly missing her heart.

“Kazuichi, my face is up here.”

“Yeah but that knife is down there.” Sonia simply laughed, removing the knife and walking closer to Kazuichi, trapping him in the corner of the kitchen. 

“Sonia, I trust you, but back the fuck away from me.” Kazuichi’s breathing got quicker as Sonia backed him up against the kitchen. 

“Kazuichi, do you know why I’m doing this?” Kazuichi tried to get her to back away, but she wouldn’t budge.

“It’s because I love him more than you ever could.” She drove the knife into his chest, stabbing over and over, pink blood gushing everywhere. Kazuichi’s face contorted in pain, his cries of despair silenced by Sonia driving her blade into his chest over and over again. Over and over, until Kazuichi’s lifeless body fell unceremoniously onto the floor. His eyes were wide open, his chest dyed pink. A pool of blood surrounded him, staining everything and filling the room with the sickening stench of death. 

.

.

.

Sonia dropped the knife, her knees buckling under her and landing in Kazuichi’s blood with a disgusting squelch. She hung her head, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. As she looked up, a smile graced her face. A melodious laugh tainted with despair escaped her lips. Tears that were once of sadness for her actions morphed into tears of despair and joy. She had done it. Kazuichi was gone. And Gundham would be all hers.

She stood up, and with a new spring in her step, skipped to Gundham’s cottage, not even bothering to clean the blood off of herself. She let herself in, looking like an angel of death.

Gundham was alarmed to say the least. Sonia looked positively giddy, but she was coated from the skirt down in blood that wasn’t her own. 

.

.

.

“Sonia… what did you do?” Too scared to even try to keep up with his God persona, the fear on Gundham’s face was obvious. He scrambled out of bed, and made a mad dash out of his cottage. Sonia quickly pursed him, her face still stuck in that despair filled grin.

“Gundy, don’t run! That’ll be worse for you!” Gundham didn’t hear her. He wanted to know what she did. He followed the footprints to her cottage, and burst in. There he was bewildered. And scared.

.

.

.

Pink. Pink everywhere. It doused the floor, the walls, and him. A choked scream escaped his lips, and his legs turned to jelly. He wept, letting tears of pure anguish fall for his deceased friend. Kazuichi didn’t deserve to die. His tears of sadness quickly transformed into tears of rage. He stood, turning to face Sonia, who was waiting patiently by the door.

“So, aren’t you happy, Gundham? I’ve eliminated the only person that would dare keep us apart. And now, we can live peacefully. Now, come to me, Gundham. Let us experience the truest despair of love!” Lord, did she turn on the charm bomb. She walked toward him, arms outstretched, a lovesick smile on her face. 

He charged her, his blood boiling. He wasted no hesitance, and grabbed her by the neck. He crushed her up against the wall, his grip unrelentingly collapsing her throat. She dropped the facade, struggling against his hold on her. Sonia quickly devolved into a rabid animal, clawing and kicking against Gundham. He responded by tightening his grip and pushing her farther up the wall. 

She managed to kick him in the gut, making him remove his hands and crumple to the floor. Using this opportunity, she ran from her cottage, hands clutching her throat. Gundham wasted no time chasing after her, still doubled over and holding his stomach. She led him into a forest on the cliff, the edge of it steep and unclimbable. He rushed to Sonia, who was standing on the edge, but she sidestepped him and he nearly fell over the edge. He stepped back, regaining his balance as Sonia quickly ripped off a branch from a tree. 

Gundham turned to face the sound, but was quickly knocked to the floor by Sonia smacking him across the face with the branch. She ruthlessly beat him with the branch (which was about the equal to a rudimentary baseball bat) until his clothes were bloodied, his face marred by bruises and open wounds, and his heart was still. Now, don’t think all of this went unnoticed by everyone else. They saw the Sonia and Gundham chase, and decided to go investigate. They all stood there, horrified as they saw a crazed Sonia beat Gundham with a large tree branch, even after he was dead.

“Oh… Hello everyone! Don’t mind me, just teaching Gundham what happens when someone gets too nosy~!” She bent down and tapped Gundham’s nose, as if he were alive to return the gesture. Everyone was sick to their stomachs. Peko dashed forward, taking out her shinai and lunging at Sonia. Everyone else took the hint and they all tried to get to Sonia. She evaded them all easily. 

“I am Princess Sonia Mary Ronan Nevermind of Novoselic! You can’t defeat me!”

“We know. But he can.” The group parted to reveal Nagito dashing through, head down, moving fast as a rocket. He head-butted Sonia in the gut, just barely stopping in time. She tumbled backwards over the edge, and fell. She knew this was the end. A laugh that sounded like a million stars rang one last time as Sonia landed on a collection of tall, pointed rocks. She hung there, impaled through the gut, until the piranhas became hungry during the next high tide.

.

.

.

IM SO SORRY ANDHAHHDUWJDJAJAKPSLQ I HATE THSI JDNSNJWJDJQJSJJSHAHDHWBJWODLWLAPIDUWHDBBQNS IM CRYING I HATE MY SICK TWISTED SELF BUT I NEED TO WROTE HER OUT OF MY SHSTEM EXPECT MORE FLUFF FFORGIEV EMENJSHDBSNNDJWHSJSJHZJAJQJSH SHHSBSBWJJWJDJSHHS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me


	7. Cluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY ABOUT LAST CHAPTER, but Nightmares will be made into a full chapter, so expect some angst bc fluff is hard to write

So to make up for the last chapter, I’ll be doing random small oneshots in this one! These will start with a short oneshot, and then they get longer and longer. I hope you can forgive me for last chapter’s… chapter.

.

.

.

1: Saturday

“Kazuichiiiiii” “what” “c’mon, we’ve got class” “Gundham it’s a Saturday” “oh shit” and then they both cuddled and went back to bed.

.

2: Cosplay

One of their kouhai, Hifumi Yamada, invited them to an anime con. Because no one knew they were dating yet, they decided to cosplay a pair of twins. Gundham was Sesshomaru and Kazuichi was Inuyasha. They were perfect for the roles of rivals, and everyone applauded their performances. Kazuichi was just glad Sonia had chosen to cosplay Sailor Venus and not Kagome.

.

3: Quarantine

Kazuichi’s legs were all that were visible underneath the couch. Gundham pulled him out and revealed Kazuichi working on adding rocket boosters to the underside of the couch. Kazuichi wasn’t allowed to tinker the rest of the week.

.

4: Truth

Gundham had decided. He needed to come clean.

“Kazuichi, we must speak.” Kazuichi was worried. He only knew that when someone says ‘we need to talk’, it’s bad news. So he was surprised when Gundham broke down and let his walls drop. When Gundham admitted that his god persona was to hide how small and insignificant he felt, it broke his heart. Not because he felt betrayed or anything, but because he couldn’t believe he didn’t see this earlier. A heart-to-heart and some ice cream later, the two were ready to admit it.

They truly loved each other.

.

5: Nightmares

Kazuichi tossed and turned. The memories wouldn’t stop attacking him, coating him in a thick layer of despair until it felt like he would suffocate- 

“Kazuichi! KAZUICHI!” A pair of firm but loving hands shook him awake. Black eyes practically exploded open, searching for anyone and anything until he locked onto a purple scarf. He threw his whole weight at the scarf, knowing Gundham was there, his black outfit blending in with the night. Small sobs were all that escaped Kazuichi’s lips as Gundham did his best to calm his distraught boyfriend. Running his fingers through the pinkettes hair to calm the both of them, Kazuichi’s breathing eventually slowed to an acceptable rate, and his sobs were no more.

Before Gundham could ask the question Kazuichi was dreading, he turned back to his side of the bed, rolling on his side until he faced away from Gundham. The two stayed silent the entire night, Gundham pressing the subject constantly the next day and Kazuichi getting upset whenever he asked. This escalated until they were screaming at each other before bed. And then his nightmares were of losing Gundham. Kazuichi even ran away for a week, but Gundham found him in the woods. It looked like they both needed therapy.

.

  1. Reunion



Gundham had to fly all the way to America for this trip. He had to help save some of the wild wolf population. Kazuichi had been lonely, his boyfriend was gone for over 5 months, but they had both stayed faithful and waited patiently until they could see each other again. So here Kazuichi was. Gundham’s flight home had been delayed over and over, but now he’d be here in less than an hour. Either toying with his fidget cube or trying to beat his high score on Flappy Bird was his only way to pass time, and he quickly grew tired of it. The airport was freezing, and Kazuichi wished he had at least brought the scarf Gundham brought him. After what felt like an eternity, Gundham’s plane landed. A drowsy and tired Gundham was met with a re-energized Kazuichi who slammed into him like a missile. Gundham wheezed as Kazuichi gave him a hug that would crush any normal person’s lungs. The first thing they did when they got home was sleep.


	8. Under The Oak Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a n g s t  
> TW for abuse/nightmares!!! Please be safe reading this chapter!!!

This was originally planned to be a 3-shot but I couldn’t take that much angst so just be happy it ends happy and you don’t have a 3-shot of Kazuichi crying.

.

.

.

_ Kazuichi could feel it. _

_ Every slap of the belt. _

_ Every wound opening and re-opening. _

_ Every drop of blood trickling down his skin. _

_ He hated it. _

_ He had memorized the corner.  _

_ He knew exactly where every drop of blood was, be it the carpet or the walls. _

_ The pain did not stop. _

_ It would not stop. _

_ It tormented him, attacking when it saw fit and when he saw it unbearable. _

_ He felt every rush of salty tears sliding down his face. _

_ He remembered every word his father said to him that day. _

_ It should happen now. _

_ Why wasn’t it? _

_ Where was he? _

_ Was he really alone? _

_ Was Gundham never coming for him? _

_ A millisecond too late, his Gundham broke through the door. _

_ But it had already happened. _

_ Kazuichi felt himself getting sucked into the dark mass, thrashing himself against its chains, and his grip on his vision loosened as the alluring black of despair lured him back to the depths. _

_ But part of him refused, the hand that grasped Gundham’s scarf would not let go. _

_ He did not let go until he heard fabric tearing and his anchor floating away. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Gundham’s eyes flickered open. At first, he thought Kazuichi had a cold. He had been looking and feeling quite sick lately, so maybe that was it. But as he heard the sniffling escalate into sobs, Gundham knew something was wrong. He sat up quickly, turning over his paramour to reveal Kazuichi curling into a ball, trembling in fear. Kazuichi kept crying, biting his lip and drawing small beads of blood.

Gundham held him close and rocked him back and forth slowly. He started to cry too when he heard Kazuichi whimper his name. He could only rub his paramour’s back gently and whisper words of comfort to him. He felt Kazuichi grip his shirt hem, and he felt his ice-cold hands as Kazuichi accidentally ripped off a piece of it.

He felt Kazuichi thrash and turn over against his gentle grip, and Gundham always found a way to try and comfort his paramour.

Gundham couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing his paramour helpless and ruined tore him up inside. He gently said Kazuichi’s name and gently shook him awake.

Kazuichi’s eyes snapped open, his vision blurry from the tears that had yet to fall. He threw himself into Gundham’s arms, and all Gundham could do was try his best to comfort him. Gundham did his best to stay awake for his paramour’s birthday, but he eventually succumbed to sleep. 

.

.

.

Kazuichi looked at his lover’s peacefully sleeping face. He didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve to even be in the same room as him. Kazuichi held back tears as he crept out of bed, got dressed, and checked his phone.

It was 3 am.  _ Shit.  _ He had nightmares earlier this time. It was fine, he told himself, he could just get to work early. So he did. After he grabbed a coffee from the 7-11 down the block, he made it to work early and set up shop. He left a post it note for Gundham on the fridge. He could only hope he wouldn’t be mad.

Gundham awoke to Kazuichi gone. His anxiety skyrocketed, and he flew through the house, frantically searching for Kazuichi. He stopped when he came across a bright yellow Post-It note. 

Cautiously stepping towards it, as if it was a snake, he shakily grabbed it and read its contents.

_ Hey Gundy, if you wake up without me, calm down. I’m okay, I only left to go to work. I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry about me, you do that enough :) _

_ -Love, Kaz _

The Post-It note was promptly ripped to shreds. How did he think Gundham would be okay when they witnessed how bad Kazuichi’s nightmares were? It was absurd! 

Gundham just decided to calm the Devas and take a walk. After dressing in his usual getup, he walked out into the chilly autumn air. 

.

.

.

Kazuichi knew it was wrong. He couldn’t help the tears that escaped his eyes. He took a nap at work because of his boss’s prodding, and it was probably the worst thing Kazuichi had ever done. His dreams were of Gundham’s execution in the Neo-World program, how Sonia snapped at him for simply trying to comfort her, and how broken he felt after he lost his two most important people at the time.

He wouldn’t let that happen again. He couldn’t lose Gundham again, he knew that, but he couldn’t stay. 

.

.

.

_ ~ Flashback brought to you by Josuke Higashikata ~ _

**“What do you mean? I thought you said you were fine! You said that the psychiatrist cleared you! That we could do this!”** Kazuichi and Gundham both had tears streaming down their faces, voices cracking in unison. 

**“I lied, okay! I lied! I admit it! But I couldn’t take it anymore! I hate being treated like a lab rat, and all they want to talk about is** **_her!_ ** **I’m scared of her Gundham, I can’t do this anymore!”**

**“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?! We’ve been through everything together! You don’t just call it quits whenever you feel like it!”**

**“This isn’t about me being selfish, Gundham, this is about me dealing with my own problems myself!”**

**“No, it is selfish because you won’t let me help you!”**

**“** **_Help_ ** **me?! You wanna help me** **_now?!_ ** **You didn’t wanna help me in the Neo-World Program! Or when we first attended Hope’s Peak! Ever! I don’t need help anyways! Maybe if you stopped getting into my shit, I wouldn’t need help!”**

**“So this is my fault now? This is all me?! Great, thanks Kazuichi! You’re such a team player! That’s what we are, or at least** **_were,_ ** **but what, is it every man for himself now?! I’ve done everything for you! Everything!”**

**“If you’ve done everything for me, why haven’t you broken up with me if I ‘need time to heal’?!? What, no flashy comeback?!”** At that point, Kazuichi ran out of the house, leaving a shell-shocked Gundham alone in the house, collapsing on his knees as he felt a pain worse than his execution.

_ ^Tears brought to you by SoudaPop’s angst^ _

.

.

.

He couldn’t do it. Kazuichi had gone back into the house and packed all his stuff. It wasn’t like he had much anyways. He did it when Gundham was out. Another fight would break out and they would ruin it all again. Why did they even try? Kazuichi would just break them time and time again… 

So he ran. He packed all of his stuff into a backpack and went into the woods. Why the woods? He didn’t know. He just did. He didn’t care that his legs cramped midway. He didn’t care that he became extremely dehydrated. He just needed to get out.

.

.

.

He found what he was subconsciously looking for.

Kazuichi stood in front of a small clearing, surrounded by trees on all sides. In the middle of it, there stood a tall and old oak tree. He dropped his backpack, and sat down with his back to the tree. He then burst out crying, saying whatever he felt between sobs. After a few hours, he had said everything needed and he looked up at the tree. It was almost as if the tree was crying with him. The branches seemed to droop as the sun set and Kazuichi’s vent came to a close. 

“And I just- I wanna take it back. But I can’t. Hell, he probably never wants to see me again. But I can understand why. Why the hell would you forgive the guy that screamed at you to break up with him and said you were never there for you?” Kazuichi leaned back, sitting on the roots of the tree and falling into a dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

A sigh of relief could be heard from the tree. 

The branches continued to droop as a figure with dark clothes dropped to the ground. His monochrome hair was let down and messy, his stormy grey eyes clouded with sadness. His usual scarf was swapped for a simple, shorter black one. He looked like he had just left a funeral. And he felt like shit.

He sat down gently on a patch of grass next to Kazuichi. He looked at his paramour, absorbing every detail about him as if he would disappear in the blink of an eye. He committed everything to memory. Every acne scar, every freckle, every stray hair. The way he mumbled Gundham’s name and then furrowed his eyebrows. How his hands twitched and eventually, went still. Gundham couldn’t help it. He gently hugged Kazuichi as he let the tears fall. He muttered apologies and wishes, insults at himself and compliments to Kazuichi. He eventually stopped, remembering why he came down from his hiding spot. From his back pocket, he pulled a long, purple scarf. He gently wrapped it around Kazuichi’s neck, and went back to hugging him and whispering to himself. He only stopped when he heard a small sniffling noise.

Both of them were as quiet as possible and as still as statues when it clicked. Kazuichi had been awake the whole time, and Gundham hadn’t noticed.  _ Shit. _

Gundham looked slowly, scared it was just his imagination. But no. Kazuichi looked slowly, scared he had ruined everything. As they locked eyes, the tears spilled again. He hugged tighter than before, vowing never to let go. The two of them muttered broken apologies and sobs of delight and despair.

**“I'M SO SORRY GUNDHAM, I SHOULD’VE NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT, IT WAS RUDE TO YOU AND I REGRET IT WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!!!”**

**“NO, KAZUICHI, IT WAS MY FAULT, I SHOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SO BLIND TO YOUR PROBLEMS, ITS MY FAULT!!”**

They went back and forth, screaming at who was more guilty in their problem, until Gundham had enough. He took the scarf he had previously wrapped around Kazuichi in his hands, (Kazuichi was scared that he was taking the scarf back and they were breaking up for good), and pulled it to his neck in one swift motion. Kazuichi’s face unceremoniously landed on Gundham’s, and they still kissed through the tears. When they broke for air, all they could do was stare at each other dreamily. The two made their way home at sunrise, opting to sleep near  _ their  _ tree, as Gundham called it, before leaving.

.

.

.

Kazuichi worked up enough courage to ask Hajime/Izuru to use his Ultimate Therapist talent to help him. He did so happily. 

Gundham did whatever he could to help his paramour, and he even joined in on a therapy session to help Kazuichi. The two were back and stronger than ever. “Peko and Fuyuhiko can only dream of being as cool as us!” Kazuichi decided to brag one day.

“I FUCKING HEARD THAT”

“SHITSHITSGIT GUNDHAM HIDE ME-”

  
  


The End.


	9. Scars | omnia iam fient quae posse negabam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi shows Gundham his scars and Gundham replies in Latin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude can we just admire the fact that Gundham probably knows Latin and that makes me love him even more

This chapter is truly near and dear to me. I wrote this chapter while I was struggling through my mental health issues, and since soudam is my comfort, I decided to write it. I hope you all love this chapter like I do. (Also, thank you to my new proofreader, you’re amazing and I love you like a brother. ( ◠‿◠ ))

.

.

It was Saturday. Kazuichi had the day off, and it was the weekend anyways, so screw it. He had taken a bath, and was laying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He briefly considered finishing his side project, but instead decided to take a nap. 

Gundham entered the apartment about an hour later. It was another rainy day, and although Gundham loved this kind of weather, he knew Kazuichi would be deathly afraid of the thunderstorms to come.

He fed and caged his Devas, and then took a quick shower.

Kazuichi awoke to his boyfriend climbing into bed. Gundham wore a t-shirt and some grey sweatpants. He quickly turned on his side, leaving Kazuichi staring at his back. This surprised him, because usually Kazuichi and Gundham would cuddle during the storms. 

Kazuichi lifted his hand slightly forwards, about to entrap Gundham in a hug before he spotted something. Something seemed off. Kazuichi put his hand back down. When Gundham’s chest rose, he spotted it again. 

Under the sleeve, Gundham’s skin was discolored. It looked like what seemed to be the start of a long scratch, his already pale skin making the scar practically glow. Kazuichi’s eyes widened in surprise. He never knew that Gundham had scars like him too! 

But then he heard it. As his fingers gently brushed the area where the scar was, Gundham’s breath hitched.

He was awake. 

“Hey Gundham… it’s okay.” Gundham only nodded in reply, but Kazuichi could tell he was crying. He gently hugged him, making sure not to touch the area. Gundham rolled over, pulling Kazuichi closer to him. The two cuddled, Kazuichi making sure to bypass his scarred area. But Gundham had a revelation too. 

He spotted an area on Kazuichi’s arm littered with scars. They ranged from small and hardly noticeable to long and deep. They marred his skin, painting his usual tan with a brighter pink or in some cases, and almost white.

Kazuichi felt Gundham staring. He knew it would have a lot of tears and memories, but he would do it. It’d feel good to get it out too. And if it could help Gundham heal, he would do it. 

“Do you wanna know about that?” Gundham’s eyes slowly made their way to Kazuichi’s. Before he could say anything, Kazuichi gently pressed his lips to Gundham’s. All that was shared between the two of them was pure love as Kazuichi placed Gundham’s hand on his shoulder.

“So, this one, I got this when I was 6. I was being stupid and tinkering with something I wasn’t supposed to. It wasn’t running like I wanted it to, so I put it up to my ear. It was super heavy though, so I put it on my shoulder. The thing broke, and shattered all across my shoulder. I couldn’t hear for a week!” Kazuichi’s face lit up and small giggles escaped Gundham’s lips as they laughed at each other’s antics. The scar on Gundham’s nose was extremely small, but he was still ashamed of it. He got it when he let one of his starter snakes lay down on his nose. Don’t ask how that works, Gundham didn’t remember. Anyways, the snake got mad while Gundham took a nap, and it bit him across the nose. It happened when he was 4, so the scar had more than enough time to heal, but he still got after himself for letting the snake bite him.

Kazuichi showed him the scars his father had given him over the years, which angered Gundham, but Kazuichi showed him anyway. Kazuichi was letting all his walls down and even though his brain screamed at him not to, he did it anyway.

Gundham’s breath hitched as he decided. “Kazuichi… do you… do you know why I always wear bandages on my left arm?” He knew what he was doing, he told himself. This would be fine.

Kazuichi slowly shook his head no. He would be patient. He knew how much Gundham’s scars meant to him.

“When… When I first started working with animals, I used to show them my left arm. I’m ambidextrous, or used to be at least, and…” He sighed. This would be a lot. What would Kazuichi think of him? Would Kazuichi think he was weak? Would he make fun of how many scars littered his arm? No, those doubts were baseless. Kazuichi had been nothing but accepting so far. 

He slowly moved his left arm from underneath the blanket. He moved the sheet to reveal his arm marred by scars. They spread from his fingertips to his elbow. It was the object of Gundham’s shame all these years, and here he was, laying it out along with his other flaws for Kazuichi to see.

Kazuichi gently reached out for Gundham’s arm. “You said you  _ used _ to be ambidextrous… is this why you’re not anymore?” Gundham nodded his head. 

“See right here on my wrist? A dog bit down so hard on it that he bit a nerve. I needed to have surgery. They saved most of the nerve, but I can hardly use it anymore. After that, I stopped using my left arm to greet animals.” He looked down at it with a melancholic smile. His smile quickly faded and was replaced by a frown as a fresh wave of tears escaped. 

Kazuichi comforted him as they both broke down and let the tears flow. It hurt, but they felt better about it when they had each other.

After about an hour of crying, cuddles, and kisses, Gundham said something.

“Hm? Did you say something, Gundy?”

“Sorry, it’s a bad habit of mine…”

“What? I didn’t hear anything, which is honestly a shame because your voice is so pretty.” 

“...”

“I’m going to ignore that last comment.”

“Aw okay, but what were you saying? Now I’m really curious!”

“I said something in Latin.  _ Omnia iam fient quae posse negabam.  _ It means, ‘Everything I used to say could not happen, will happen now.’”

Kazuichi smiled as he hugged Gundham.

Everything they couldn’t do before,

_ They could now. _


	10. Non-Despair AU! Winter’s Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pure fluff one shot of Kazuichi and Gundham being two gay dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to inform you all that I’ll be updating Bubblegum Scarves every Thursday! Also if updates come later, it’s because I just had a week full of benchmarks and cant really write. I’ll try my best to, though!

Can't think of an intro, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to drink some water! Monster is not an alternative, I learned that the hard way. (SoudaPop’s reminder: You deserve the world and more.)




It was another bright day at Hope’s Peak Academy. Gundham walked into class, early as ever, and sat in his corner of the room. Sonia, his best friend, sat down next to him.

“Good morning Gundham!”

“Forgive me, Dark Princess, but I, Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice, do not feel ‘up to it today’ as you mortals say.”

Sonia’s brows furrowed in worry. Gundham never felt under the weather, and she was concerned for her friend.

“Gundham, are you alright? If you don’t wish to speak about it, that’s fine, but I’m concerned.” Gundham merely shook his head and chuckled.

“You need not worry about me, my Dark Princess, for all I require is the blood of a virgin to restore my powers! Now, sacrifice yourself to me!”

Sonia giggled at Gundham’s antics and waved him off. 

“I’m afraid my blood can’t be used then. It’s a shame, I would’ve loved to be in a ritual!”

Gundham’s dumbstruck face was priceless.

•

Everyone had filed into class already, and before they could get up to their usual mischief, Miss Yukizome made an wannouncement.

“Alright, my little rotten oranges, listen up! We have a brand new student! Please make him feel welcome!”

The class was intrigued. Even the usually stoic Peko had interest gleaming in her eyes, and Chiaki even paused her game.

Chisa stepped out into the hall, and came back in with the new kid in tow.

He had bright pink hair tucked into his cap, a flashy grin of shark teeth, and a highlighter blue jumpsuit. He introduced himself as Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, and sat down on the desk in front of Gundham’s.

Although he did his best to hide it, Kazuichi was so nervous he could drill a hole in the floor with his leg bouncing. He felt Gundham staring holes into his back, so he turned around, showed him a flashy grin, and immediately regretted it as he faced forward again.

Sonia saw the way that Gundham looked at Kazuichi. She smirked to herself. She knew her best friend like the back of her hand. It seemed Gundham was crushing on the shark.

•

Later that day, as the class departed for lunch, Kazuichi stayed back for a few minutes. When he was sure he was alone, he sat down on the floor and whispered to himself, repeating his mantra over and over, until he left strong enough to leave. 

He sat down at a corner of the table with Gundham and Sonia talking. The duo hardly noticed him. Kazuichi bit into his apple and decided to take a good look at his classmates. He almost choked when he saw Sonia.

Her blonde hair flowed down heavenly onto her blue dress that made her eyes pop. Even her bow was placed perfectly. Kazuichi decided to not be weird and stare at her too long, and moved his gaze to Gundham.

He had to remind himself to breathe.

Gundham’s hair fell over one eye, covering it in a waterfall of bleached white. His hair curled upwards at the tip, giving it a light and airy appearance. His other eye wasn’t obstructed, so he could be distracted by his storm grey eyes for a split second. His magenta scarf brought out his pale skin, and made him look like a beautiful vampire.

Kazuichi reluctantly tore his eyes from the god that sat in front of him, and scanned the rest of the room.

Everyone else paled in comparison to the two radiant people in front of him. Sonia finally noticed Kazuichi while he was picking at his food.

She whispered to Gundham, “Gundham, he’s here.” Gundham looked at Kazuichi, and had what I can only describe as a gay panic. Gundham whispered back, “What do you wish me to do, Dark Princess? Would you like me to banish him from his mortal realm?”

Sonia smacked him on the shoulder and furious shook her head. “Go introduce yourself! I swear, for an  _ Overlord of Ice  _ such as yourself, you don’t know how to interact!” Gundham was about to say something rude in return, but he looked up to see Kazuichi giving him a small smile. Kazuichi stared at Gundham for a solid 5 minutes wondering what to say, not knowing whether or not he should say anything at all. Gundham stared back, admiring Kazuichi. The two were stuck in a trance, not even aware of the blush creeping on each other’s face.

They were only interrupted by Sonia clearing her throat to signal that the lunch bell would ring soon.

Flustered messes, the two left the cafeteria, head full of fantasies of meeting again.

~ timeskip brought to you by Lemon Demon ~

At this point, everyone knew they were head over heels for each other. It had been months of Sonia and Fuyuhiko trying their best to push the two lovebirds together, but to no avail. The only thing they could do was wait. 

Sonia sighed for the 100th time that day. “All of our plans fail! We’ll never be able to get them to even realize their feelings at this rate!” Chiaki walked into the classroom at that point, and sat down at a desk. “The Christmas dance is coming up soon. Get them together under mistletoe and  **bam** . You’ve set them up.” She looked sleepy as she furiously button mashed on her video game and beat the level.

She then left, leaving Sonia and Fuyuhiko wondering why they didn’t think of that earlier.




“Sonia, you’re my best friend, but I swear to god if you don’t stop I’m going to slap you.” Gundham was standing in the middle of his dorm, and Sonia was there to ‘help’.

“Gundham, please wear the scarf.” He shook his head vehemently, shrinking into the corner of his room. Sonia took his face in her hand and said in a voice that would’ve made Satan scared, “ **Gundham Tanaka, wear the fucking scarf.”** He rapidly put on the scarf  _ exactly  _ as Sonia wanted it, and then was subjected to the torture of Sonia berating him for his outfit and picking a new one for him.




Fuyuhiko was trying his best, but it wasn’t his fault Kazuichi was a scaredy-cat sometimes. 

“Kaz, get the fuck outta the bathroom. We’ve only got 5 hours until this shit starts.” Kazuichi screamt no, then all Fuyuhiko heard was him pacing furiously and mumbling about how ready he was to die.

Fuyuhiko kicked down the door, tackled Kazuichi, knocked him out, and started doing his hair.




Sonia and Fuyuhiko had worked themselves to the bone, but they did it. The gym was decorated in soft blues and pale greys to highlight the winter season. White confetti rained down, gently flitting down as if it was snow. Pastel streamers hung from the ceiling, almost as if it was a frosted vine. The stage at the far side of the gym was all set up, with Ibuki and Hiyoko doing some small warmups. Mahiru stood by the door, and with the balloon arches the perfect background for pictures, the setting was complete.

Everyone, and I mean  _ everyone,  _ was attending this winter ball. 




No one attended the winter ball.

At exactly 5 pm, all of their kouhai flooded into the gym. Laughter and cheers, joy and excitement, every positive emotion was spread as the rest of the school came in. Now, the 78th class may or may not have conspired with Sonia and Fuyuhiko to set up some of their own couples. Mainly, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri. So, they had a system. They’d vote for the best two people to be the Winter King and Queen, and they’d share a dance under the mistletoe and kiss at the end. 

And then, it happened.

Gundham walked in, dressed in a black suit with an ice blue tie. His usual purple scarf was replaced with an ice colored one that he wore around his shoulders. He looked like a king.

Sonia walked over and gave him a hug. She was so proud that he had done it, and she wouldn’t let him forget it.

Fuyuhiko broke them up when the door opened again.

Kazuichi stepped in nervously, extremely scared of the people. His outfit consisted of a white suit with pink cuffs and a blue tie. His hair was slicked back (courtesy of Fuyuhiko) and he wore a pair of thin rose gold glasses. Gundham and him locked eyes, and Sonia pushed him towards the other.

The two shared the most awkward  _ hello _ ’s ever, and Fuyuhiko facepalmed. This was gonna be a long night…

Later into the night, they started warming up and made some casual conversation. But it wasn’t enough. Fuyuhiko tapped one of his kohai on the shoulder. “Yo, Owada, now.” 

Mondo got the clue, and took his boyfriend- sorry,  _ bro _ friend -Taka, onto the dance floor. The two essentially did everything that Kazuichi and Gundham wanted to do. Seeing his two friends get dancing, Makoto worked up the courage to ask Kyoko to dance, which she agreed to. 

“So uh-” “I was wondering if you’d-” they both talked at the same time, and laughed about the absurdity. Kazuichi went first. “So, uh, I was wondering, would you wanna dance, maybe?” Gundham nodded yes a little too eagerly, and the two chuckled about it again. They stepped onto the dance floor, and Ibuki signaled Hiyoko that it was time to switch up the set list.

**“Yo, everyone, Ibuki has an announcement! Ibuki would like to tell you all to grab a partner and to get onto the floor, it’s time for the** **_~slow jams~!!!!”_ **

Kazuichi and Gundham kept dancing, spinning around as they wondered what would happen if they kissed the other. After a few songs, they stopped. Chiaki had taken the mic and stopped the music.

“Everyone, as you all know, we’ve been voting for the Winter King and Queen of this year, and we’ve finished counting the votes. Now, if you would do the honors, Nagito.”

Nagito stepped onstage, holding the envelopes with the results.

“I’ll start with the 78th class first. The Winter King is… Makoto Naegi! And his Winter Queen is none other than Kyoko Kirigiri!” The gym erupted in cheers and Makoto went as red as a tomato and he and Kirigiri ran away to escape the noise.

Nagito went on. “Now, for the 77th class, our Winter King is… Gundham Tanaka!” Kazuichi gave Gundham a giant hug, screaming how happy he was that Gundham won. After a few seconds, he let him go and let Gundham be crowned. 

Nagito opened the second envelope, and looked displeased. After a few seconds though, he shrugged it off and laughed. 

“Well, everyone, it seems we have  _ TWO  _ Winter Kings! With an astounding amount of write in votes, Kazuichi Souda is your newest Winter King!”

Kazuichi froze. He’d only seen something like this on that TV show, Glee, and even then, Kurt had taken the title with honor and grace, the exact opposite of Kazuichi. And Kurt had admitted by that point in the series that he was gay, something Kazuichi refused to admit. 

Gundham took his hand, kissed the back of it, and asked, “Shall we dance, my Dark King?”

Time stopped. No one else existed. It was just Gundham and Kazuichi. One word would be all it would take…

“Yes.”

And it was pure magic. No one else but them dancing, smiles widening on their faces until their cheeks hurt, giggling at the pure insanity of their situation, and the overwhelming urge to kiss the other.

As the music faded, so too did the magic. Until a voice broke through the silence.

_ “Look! Above you!” _

The pair looked up to be greeted by Akane on Nekomaru’s shoulders, and carrying a mistletoe above their heads.

Whispers.  _ Do it, do it, do it, do it,  _ gently escalated into shouts. 

_ Go get your man, Tanaka!  _

**Kiss him already, Kazuichi!**

JUST MAKE OUT ALREADYYYYYY!!!!!

And so, Kazuichi pulled down Gundham until their faces crashed, and they shared the most hyped up kiss of the entire school year.




“Hey, Gundham?”

“Yes, my paramour?”

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

Laughter. And then a butterfly kiss.

“Of course I do, my love.”


End file.
